Star vs the Forces of Black Power
by Boonaw
Summary: Star and Marco been fucking shit up, so they get confronted...


**Star vs the Forces of Black Power**

 **By: Boonaw**

 _ **Tampering**_

Star and Marco were doing their usual thing, opening portals, but this time it was different, Marco had a boner, but anyways they hopped through a portal but it did not go where they wanted it to… Marco and Star were in a VERY very cosmic looking area, almost like an acid trip, and in the center as a meteorite in the shape of a chair, the back of the chair was facing towards them.

 _ **Marco: "**_ _Hey! This isn't the 7-11!" he said slightly angered._

 _ **Star:**_ _"I thought it was…. Oh well I'll try again, now hand me your scissors." She said in a basic Star tone._

Marco got out the scissors but before he could give them to her the hair rotated showing a coffee colored man, in a suit, except he didn't have any pants on.

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Now HOLD ON there! *cough I am Neil Degrasse Tyson and I've seen allot of wormholes being opened… and because of that, *cough it's disturbing the natural order of things! You're ripping holes in space, putting things where they don't belong, so far now there's more negative matter than positive!"_

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Um, firstly, can you put on some pants." Marco said while covering his eyes. "And so what, what's more negative matter gonna do, and wait that's a thing?" he questioned._

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"YES IT'S A THING! But for now, I-we don't know what it's going to do… But I do know one thing, these portals are wrecking everything, in a dimensional level!"_

 _ **Star:**_ _"Like whaaat?" she questioned sassily._

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"God damn you kids and your fucking questions! Firstly ripping through dimensions isn't usually bad, but dimensions have stress factors! There are pure voids developing because of your scissors portal ripping power. They have absolutely no matter in these pure void areas, kinda like a literal hole in space time." He informed clearly._

 _ **Star:**_ _"Voidsy smoidsy I'm leaving." She declared!_

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Um maybe this is more serious than we think Star." He stated._

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"EXACTLY! *cough these voids are so bad that they suck things within a 1 lightyear radius in at an instantaneous speed, it's breaking the laws of physics! Like a black whole with no space warping, literally invisible not detectable! And I-we can't figure out where the matter goes. So you can see how this could be bad!"_

 _ **Marco:**_ _"We?" he questioned, but no one replied, like your snapchats *mlg airhorn_

 _ **Star:**_ _"Haaaaauh" she sighed "What, do, you, want!?" she asked anxiously._

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson**_ _: "To stop using your portals! ONLY AFTER we figure out how to stop this from happening!" he urged!_

 _ **Star:**_ _"Okaaaaaaaaaay" she sighed._

Neil Degrasse Tyson was happy it went so easily. He used his god powers to teleport them home, and he thought it was over, but he was wrong of course.

 _ **Star:**_ _"So ready to go to the universal 7-11" she said happily._

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Star… Did you not just here what that semi well-dressed man said to us!?" he said annoyed a bit._

 _ **Star:**_ _"Yeah, yeah, portal destroy things blah blah blah." she said in an uninterested way. "One more portal won't hurt" she ignorantly reassured._

She grabbed Marco's scissors and then opened a portal to the universal 7-11, such a savage! But they didn't stop there, they went to the mall, the hot-dog stand, Mewni, and a bunch of other places I don't know. They were having a blast!

 _ **Marco:**_ _"AUUUH this day was so much fun!" he said overjoyed._

 _ **Star:**_ _"See Marco~ this is what happens when we do what we want!" she said._

But there fun was going end there as they were instant transmissioned to Neil Degrasse Tyson's dimension!

 _ **Star:**_ _"Uh oh~…" she said in we just fucked up tone._

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"_

 _Star: "Not to open up portals…." She replied saddened!_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"FOR THIS YOU MUST BE PUNISHED YOU SILLY CUCKS!" he said while scratching his nuts._

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Oh god Star we're going to die! AND GET RAPED!" he panted!_

 _ **Star:**_ _"*gasp SHIT!" she screeched as she hugged Marco!_

Marco and Star were sure it was over for them, but that wouldn't be a good story would it ;}

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"What? I'm not going to rape a loli or kill you…. Da hell? I can't do anything in this form to you…" he reassured._

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Oh so…. We're free?" he questioned._

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Oh no you're fucked! Get the hell out of here!" He stated casually._

He then did a Hilter salute and sent Star and Marco back to Earth, in their house.

Star: "He just let us off that easy I guess…" she said sarcastically.

Marco: "Hmmm I don't know he was pretty made" he stated, obviously not getting it.

 _ **Star:**_ _"Well who cares now let's go watch some TV!" she said uber excitedly._

In the living room…

Star and Marco were just doing their thing, sitting on the couch watching their favorite show **Ainsley's Barbecue Bible** , laughing at the hilariously creepy man. It was all going swell.

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Man_ _Ainsley Harriott's a funny creep!_ _" he laughed!_

 _ **Star:**_ _"SHHH SHHH… AAWH this is the best part!" she said overjoyed!_

 _ **TV Show: "And we take that, and pour that on top of our chicken… You pick up your pallet knife and just WORK that into your chicken…" he instructed before pulling down his pants and underwear revealing his big black juicy eggplant… "Give you meat a good ole rub!" he said sinisterly while rubbing his magnum dong!**_

 _ **Star:**_ _"Wait what?" she questioned._

Ainsley Harriott looked into their eyes, and leaped out of the TV with a psychotic laugh! He then repeated it again.

 _ **Ainsley:**_ _"Give your meat a good ole rub! Nice and hot… Hot and spicy meat!" he said as he plunged towards Marco!_

Marco let out an blood curdling scream as Ainsley hopped atop him! Ainsley looked at him sexually like he does his food! Ainsley's meat then turned into a blazed eggplant and stood erect! He then got out a butter knife and swung at towards Marco, Marco though it was over, worst way to die, by a fucking butter knife, but Ainsley instead stabbed his eggplant and slit it open revealing its insides!

 _ **Ainsley:**_ _"You see that? Beautiful just beautiful…" he said mesmerized by the inside of his eggplant._

This gave Marco and Star enough time to run, the high tailed it to Marco's room!

 _ **Star:**_ _*panting "What the hell was that!" she questioned traumatized!_

 _ **Marco:**_ _"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" he stuttered!_

 _ **Star:**_ _"STOP SOUNDING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" she shouted at him!_

 _ **Marco:**_ _"I-I-I" he continued._

They then heard Ainsley laughing, the laugh echoed through the house, it was getting louder and louder!

 _ **Star:**_ _"Shhh! Shut up! We gotta hide!" she said as she dragged Marco into the closet!_

Marco was still having his stuttering problem so Star covered his soft mouth. Star peeped through the close, no one was there, the close seemed to be a safe space, but that all stopped when Ainsley walked right into the room!

 _ **Ainsely:**_ _"Ye-aah boi!" he said confidently!_

Star pushed her into Marco's mouth to shush him but that made the sound even worst, it was like a moist gaging sound, but Ainsley didn't seem to notice this. Ainsley then peered around the room, and was thankfully (to some) about to leave the room, until stopped working! The windows crash notification sound emitted from the closet! Ainsley's beef jerky head snapped back!

 _ **Ainsley:**_ _"I'm gonna churn you like butter" he said in a threatening light hearted way..._

Ainsley bolted towards the closet like a horny dog! a.k.a Marco started to function, and was also confused why Star's hand was in his mouth, but she quickly took it out as Ainsley was about to burst through the closet!

 _ **Star:**_ _"MARCO!" she screamed as she pushed Marco away!_

Ainsley hit the closet door with tamanduas force, but he did not bust through it, it was actually a pretty strong closet!

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Well that was anti-climactic…"_

Ainsley then opened the closet how you would normally, except he had that fucking rape smile on the whole time!

 _ **Star and Marco:**_ _"AAAAAAHH" they screamed!_

As they bombarded him with punches! Ainsley was backed into the ground!

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Wait! Star! Your wand! GET IT OUT!" he reminded!_

 _ **Star:**_ _"Oh yeah!" she said as she pulled out her wand!_

Ainsley saw that!

 _ **Ainsley:**_ _"Haha… Oh no you don't~, HAHA!" he said creepily!_

Ainsley the grabbed Star by the wrist and threw her into a wall! Ainsley then swiftly drop kicked Marco back in to the closet where he belongs! After disposing of the Mexican I mean Spanish, or whatever the hell he is, Ainsley angrily walked towards Star, but his face seemed to happy! He picked her up and smashed her face into the wall! She could not resist his negro strength posed to powerful!

 _ **Ainsley:**_ _"Let me teach you HOW TO COOK!, you ever make JERK CHICKEN!" he said terrifyingly and he bit on his lip!_

Before he could do anything, the sound of scissors snipped and they sound of something hitting the ground was apparent… Ainsley looked down only to see that his sunbaked eggplant head hand been cut off! Ainsley dropped Star, and fell to the ground, gripping his eggplant! But he did not yell, no, he cried like a little bitch boy! Knowing that something so beautiful was ruined. Then suddenly a gang of negros emerged from under Marco's bed and started roasting him and saying BOI allot. It got so bad that his actual body went up into flames, killing him, and his eggplant… Star and Marco found this as their way out! They made it out of the house onto the streets, they ran up the street trying to get as far away as possible, when suddenly both Star and Marco had been trickshot in their leg, effectively crippling them, but by who? From a lit streetlight, a dark man with an suit came up to them, he was also wearing no pants but underwear!

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Well I guess Ainsley couldn't do the job…. He was always a nut case…" he stated._

 _ **Marco:**_ _"Y-you!" he shouted in pain!_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Yes me, I didn't want things to go this far… But if you want a job done you have to do it yourself…" he said as he clinched his golden sniper._

 _ **Star:**_ _"But….. *panting y-yoou said you couldn't hurt us!" she said trying not to pass out!_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Yes,_ _ **I**_ _can't hurt you but this sniper sure can, ain't it just pretty!?" Silence… "*Sigh this all~ could've been avoided if you would've just listened to me…" he said as he pointed his sniper rifle at Star._

This infuriated Marco, got his adrenalin kicking! He managed to get up and fast limp towards Neil Degrasse Tyson, like in Outlast! But Neil wasn't having this shit, he then pistol whipped Marco's pubescent face! Blood oozed from his gums and cheek!

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Very well… You first!" he angrily said!_

But luckily for Marco, someone came just in time! Fixit Felix and Bob the Builder showed up they teleported in right in front on Marco! *BOOM!... The bullet had not gone were he intended, but went straight into Felix's head! Felix dropped dead.

 _ **Bob the Builder:**_ _"HOLY SHIT!" he said in shock!_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Oh FUCK!" he said in shock X20!_

 _ **Bob the Builder:**_ _"Dude! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he asked enraged!_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"I WAS ENDING THE CAUSE TO OUR PROBLEM!" he replied fiercely! "AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TELEPORTING IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT!?" he asked!_

 _ **Bob the Builder:**_ _"Don't blame this shit on me! You're not even supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in YOUR DIMENSION! Fuck, if the higher ones heard of this!"_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"No one will know okay! OKAY!? Now, now, we'll fix Felix later resurrect him like Frieza…. *Deep breath why are you here?"_

 _ **Bob the Builder:**_ _"Because…. I wanted to tell you WE FIXED THE DIMENSION RIP ISSUE!" he said excitedly!_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"WAIT WHAT!?" he said stunned!_

 _ **Bob the Builder:**_ _"Yeah we just had to replace the fabric, it was getting pretty worn down, like your mothers pussy…"_

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Excuse me?"_

 _ **Bob the Builder:**_ _"Nothing… Nothing… Can we just leave now?" he insisted._

 _ **Neil Degrasse Tyson:**_ _"Very well…" he sighed._

Neil Degrasse Tyson and Bob the Builder then opened a portal to the god dimension, they picked up Felix and walked through the porter. Marco and Star lay there, bleeding on the ground, happy that they didn't die... They found it weird now realizing no one came out to help them or anything, like where was Marco's parents? Oh well they said, Marco and Star limped to safety, Marco dialed 911 and called the ambulance, only to find that their injuries were gone. Like they just went away. Marco stopped the call. Star looked and Marco, Marco starred back, it was romantic, but Marco has a girlfriend so that's weird. Marco and Star then got up and went back home, were they sat on the sofa very confused to what had occurred, were they tripping balls? They'll never know. Goodbye :D

 **THE END**


End file.
